


The Winchesters Become The Hunted

by AxelGrey1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Vore, cook vore, magic keeps tthem alive and painless, oven roast, roast, rotisserie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrey1/pseuds/AxelGrey1
Summary: The Winchesters find themselves in the clutches of a warlock who has every intention of eating them to gain their youth and strength.





	The Winchesters Become The Hunted

It was supposed to be an easy hunt. The middle of the deep south had been reporting on missing young boys and men who went into the woods for hunts or parties. A bit of research into the area and asking around town led to the theory that it was a warlock along the same strain as the witch from The Hansel and Gretel stories. So suiting up the Winchesters left the motel and walked into the woods, fully geared up pretending to be harmless campers.   
As night fell they started hearing noises, silently the two got up and cocked their guns but before they could do anything they blacked out before a single shot was fired.   
Dean woke up groggily and looked over. He was completely naked and hogtied on a metal table. Looking over he saw Sam still out it seems but when his vision cleared he realized that he was moving…something was in his mouth. If there weren’t a large apple in Dean’s mouth he was sure his scream could be heard from miles away when he noticed his little brother was impaled on a spit and coated in sauce. His eyes slowly blinking. Fuck…he’s still alive. Dean looked down and saw the heat elements that were slowly cooking his baby brother alive.   
The warlock hummed a little tune as he walked back into the kitchen, slathering some more BBQ sauce onto Sam’s body. He looked over and saw Dean’s wide eyes looking back at him.   
“Look who’s up! The Second course. Look Sam…your big brother is awake in time to see you devoured.” The warlock grinned. “I like my boy’s a little pink on the inside…just a bit of crispy cooked skin…” He purred taking a large knife…Dean’s knife…and cut off one of Sam’s feet. “I like to start with the foot. The part that grounds a man…his strength is based in this part.  
Dean was forced to watch, presumably by magic, as his baby brother’s foot was bitten into, Juices poured down the warlock’s chin as he bit away a chunk of meat from Sam’s huge foot. Fuck…Dean shouldn’t be thinking about how good it looked…The warlock moaned at the taste as he tore the meat away down to the bone, savoring the heel meat before tossing it aside, cutting the other one off. Sam’s eyes were wide but he couldn’t do anything having been cooked almost entirely through.   
This warlock seemed to have a bottomless stomach as he continued to cut Sam up piece by piece, licking his lips and fingers clean of juices and sauce when he’d move to a new body part. He sliced off Sam’s cock and slowly nibbled on it as he walked over to Dean. By this point Sam was just a torso sans one arm.   
“Looks like it’s time for you to go into the oven, Dean…Don’t worry though you’ll still be able to watch while I finish your precious Sammy off..” He winked, pouring cold cooking oil all over Dean followed by a sprinkling of seasonings. As a final touch The Warlock cut some chunks of Sam and stuffed them up Dean’s hole with a bit of cornbread stuffing. “I can’t wait to taste you stuffed with your baby brother, Dean…Brothers cooked together always taste best.” He said, slapping Dean’s ass before rolling him over and sliding him into a large brick stove where he started cooking almost instantly. He watched, a few tears passively falling down his cheek before evaporating in the heat. He watched as Sam was turned into just a pile of bones and a head…that handsome face…was mounted on a wall full of handsome young men who had obviously come before them. He gave up and looked down but before he knew it he was being pulled out of the oven.   
He was then slid onto a platter while the Warlock whistled happily. The sound of a sharpening knife cut through the silence then the sound of meat being cut into with a sharp feeling at his backside. Dean noticed as his lower half from the waist down was set in front of him, fully golden brown. His meaty feet were right in front of his face so he could watch as his feet were cut off at the ankle then his legs were cut off above the knee. His feet were set aside but one was picked up and held in The Warlock’s mouth, teeth sunken in so juices poured down his chin. The man cut down the middle of Dean’s asscrack, opening it slightly. The obvious stuffing full of his now passed brother along with the cornbread soaked in their joint juices made him both queasy and horny a bit but before he knew it he felt his arms get cut off and put aside. He heard a bit of an incantation before his head was cut off and put on a spike so he could watch his whole body being consumed. He watched as each time a new body part was eaten the man seemed to de-age quickly. It was quite interesting to watch as the man with a bottomless stomach consume him just after he ate his brother…neither of them were small men so it was impressive. Then he noticed his head being pulled off the spike and mounted next to Sam who it appears…was still breathing as well. They seemed doomed via magic to watch their failure and to watch men being cooked and eaten like they had been…


End file.
